The Mushroom Kingdom Tales
by Gigatrix
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happens when the cast goes a tad crazy? Find out in this zany fanfiction! You'll like it if you're a Mario fan...


The Mushroom Kingdom Tales 1

By Gigatrix

2005

Storyteller: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom Tales, and it's my duty to tell the tale.  
Geno: (Whispering) Pfft. Riiiight…  
Storyteller: I heard that! You're saying I'm not the Storyteller?  
Geno: By all means, you are. But I told you this information because you're too much of a coward to break into Toadstool's castle and spy on everybody.  
Storyteller: But you were invited.  
Geno: Do you want to be fired?  
Storyteller: Ack! (Runs away)  
Geno: That takes care of him.  
Bowser: Can we just start?  
Geno: AHEM… Oh, yes, yes…  
Mario: Hey Luigi! We've been invited to a party at Princess Toadstool's castle!  
Luigi: Isn't that what happened before? Except it was about a cake?  
Mario: But Bowser's gone.  
Storyteller: But little did they know, Bowser had returned.  
Geno: Get out of-  
Luigi: Shut up and let me say my line!  
Geno: Oh, yes, sorry.  
Luigi: Let's go then…  
(Later… At the castle)  
Toadstool: I hope Mario shows up soon. I have a surprise for him…  
(At the Star Road Palace)  
Geno: (Playing Super Mario RPG) Die, Smithy!  
Smithy: You have no right to say that when I'm around!  
Geno: Enough! (Pulls out Exor and cuts up Smithy.) I finally won.  
Exor: So THAT'S how you kill Smithy…  
Geno: Yep.  
(Throws Exor and Smithy's remains out the window, crashing down to earth)  
(Somewhere near Koopa Castle)  
Bowser: Those fools! They don't even know my she- AHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!  
Koopa: Right away, sir!  
Goomba: Oh my…  
(Everybody sees that Bowser has been crushed my Smithy's remains. Exor landed in the Goomba)  
Goomba: … Oh my… (Dies)  
Storyteller: (Watching down from Star Road) Oh-me-oh-my…  
Geno: Hehehehe…  
(Runs over and shoves the Storyteller out the window)  
(He lands on Bowser)  
Bowser: AHHHH! MY LEG!  
Koopa: Uh… Sir.. Uhm… He… It's… I… Think…  
Bowser: SHUT UP AND HELP ME!  
Koopa: That's the Storyteller…  
Bowser: It's you!  
(Gets up and burns the Storyteller)  
Storyteller: …Oh-me-oh-my… (Collapses)  
Bowser: … (Slashes him)  
Storyteller: Oh-me-  
Bowser: WILL YOU SHUT UP!  
(Back to Mario and Luigi)  
Mario: Well… Here's the castle.  
Luigi: Let's go in…  
(The door opens)  
Shy Guy: (On fire) AHH! OH MY GOSH! IT'S BURNS!  
Mario: …  
Luigi: …  
(They walk in)  
Toadstool: Welcome Mario… And Luigi… To your doom!  
(Toads grab onto Mario and Luigi and slam them against a wall)  
Luigi: I… Can't… MOVE!  
Mario: Princess! What is the meaning of this?  
Toadstool: Oh… Heheh… You wondering, slick?  
Luigi: What's wrong with the Princess?  
Mario: … I know you…  
Toadstool: Take a guess.  
Mario: It's on the tip of my tongue…  
Mario: Hmm…  
Mario: Luigi?  
Luigi: I'm right here!  
Mario: Oh.  
Toadstool: Will you just say it?  
Mario: …  
Mario: I know it…  
Toadstool: YOU IDIOT! I'M DOOPLISS, YOU FOOL!  
Mario: I knew it…  
Doopliss: … Shouldn't have said that.  
Mario: That's your name! Doopliss!  
Doopliss: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (takes a breath) HHHHHHHHH! (Transforms back)  
Mario: Let's- a-  
: WILL YOU STOP THIS INSANITY?  
(The front doors slam open)  
(A bunch of people that look like the Shamans from Super Mario RPG walk in. A different figure walks through the center to the front)  
Geno: This is supposed to be a party at the castle! Not a fight! FOLLOW THE SCRIPTS YOU IDIOTS!  
Everybody except the Shamans and Geno: Sorry…  
Geno: Good! Bowser… Come in…  
(One of the Shamans come to the front and takes off his cloak, revealing himself to be Bowser)  
Bowser: I arrest you all, except Geno, the Shamans, and Luigi.  
Luigi: But what about the real Toadstool?  
Doopliss: Hehehehehehe.  
Bowser: What did you do with Toadstool?  
Doopliss: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Mario: Tell us what happened!  
Doopiss: Hahaha…  
Geno: I'm getting quite sick of this. (Runs over and hits Doopliss with Geno Whirl, knocking him up one floor and crashing against the wall)  
(Geno and the Shamans run up the stairs, blocking Doopliss' way)  
Bowser: You are all free to go, except Doopliss.  
Doopliss: Eheh… She's… Dead…  
Bowser: GRAH! (Is about to do his ultimate attack, Hyper Flame)  
Geno: Bowser, let's not do that… You could kill us all…  
Bowser: (Uses Hyper Flame)  
Geno: BOWSER! YOU IDIOT!  
(The castle and all the area around it explodes)  
End Guy: Hi. I'm the End Guy, a Shy Guy. I tell when it's the end of an episode. So…

THE END


End file.
